Scarsonbrodway
Scarsonbrodway (also known as Luuk Iggy Vos) is a Dutch-American Ro-Racer. He started playing Roblox on November 23rd, 2008. He is also a popular Sports Forumer on the Roblox Forum. Personal Life & Moving Scarsonbrodway was born June 26th, 1996 in The Hague, Netherlands. He lived in The Hague for 4 years until he moved to Red Deer, Canada. He lived in Red Deer for 2 1/2 years when he moved to Ann Arbor, Michigan. He lived in Ann Arbor until he was 9. He then he moved to Ft. Lauderdale, Florida and lived there until he was 12, moving to Dallas, Texas and living there until he was 15(He moved to Chicago for a few months but moved back to Dallas.) He now lives in Homestead, Florida since August of 2011. Early Ro-Racing Career Scarsonbrodway began his career at popular places on Roblox. In fact he was one of the best racers at the places he was at, and won several races. He began a racing league on the Sports Forum named the Administrator's Cup. This league had only lasted one race and died after that. It's speculation that the league had died because Scarsonbrodway had raced in it. He has tried to join famous race teams with tryouts but has never been given one. When asked about it, Scarsonbrodway said, "You know, the little guys like me never get chances in the big competition. One day I'm gonna get big and look at those guys and say, 'Hey, look at me now? Should of given me a chance huh?' and they'll finally listen." Roblox Grand National Series (RGNS) Scarsonbrodway created Cap-Scar Racing(CS Racing) with CaptainRofl. The team had won 2 championships. In season 3 there had been a controversial event in the league when Scarsonbrodway had won a race dramatically because he had lost part of his car leading to him having the faster car. Scarsonbrodway was suspended and wasn't able to win the championship that season. The league has since not been reactivated. Main Account Ban Scarsonbrodway's account was deleted August 2011 for joking on the Sports Forum about quitting Ro-Weed. The permanent ban had happened about 2 hours after the RMLS All-Stars had made the monumental upset against Manchester United in a 2 game series(RMLS All-Stars won the first game, and drew the 2nd.) It is a belief upon a few of Scarsonbrodway's friends that the Manchester United players had reported him. Scarsonbrodway has had no comment on the matter since the ban. His previous alt Danger0risk was deleted before Scarsonbrodway was, and now Scarsonbrodway uses his other alt TForcier as his new main. R-OWS Career Scarsonbrodway had been following his friend CaptainRofl to his R-OWS races. Because of Scarsonbrodway's time zone, he has not been able to go to many races. Scarsonbrodway began his career November 26th, 2011 when he was allowed to guest race in the later part of the season. He was only allowed to race if he got into the 110% Rule, and he just barely got in, qualifying last in the race. He finished 3rd in the sprint, and 4th in the feature. Racers in the R-OWS were impressed with Scarsonbrodway's showing and some are wanting him to join the R-OWS for next season especially bmxbmx119, marioluigi1203, and CaptainRofl. Scarsonbrodway has been reported as very interested, but not sure due to his time zone conflicting with the high percentage of Singaporeans in the league. Fun Facts -Scarsonbrodway goes under the name Carson Bronderway III. -Scarsonbrodway watches F1, and has been since '09, his favorite driver is Hamilton -Scarsonbrodway is a fan of ice hockey, american college football, assocation football, and basketball. His favorite teams are the Florida Panthers, University of Michigan Wolverines, FIU Golden Panthers, Portland Timbers, HYS Den Haag, ADO Den Haag, and the Miami Heat. -Scarsonbrodway's favorite drink is Heineken. -Scarsonbrodway owns the biggest university in Roblox, called Roblox Northwestern University. -Scarsonbrodway co-owns one of the largest airlines in Roblox, KLM -Scarsonbrodway has been a popular and succesful league owner. He has owned leagues such as the RBA, RNCAAF, RFL, and the RMLS. -Scarsonbrodway was arrested for drunk driving on Roblox 3 times. -Scarsonbrodway has 204 career home runs in Roblox as of March 19th. He has the most home runs in the history of the Sports Forum, and is arguably the best Ro-Baseball player of the Sports Forum and maybe all-time. -Scarsonbrodway is also arguably the best player of Ro-Basketball on the Sports Forum, being 16-0 all-time in RNCAAM, which was a popular league on the Sports Forum. -Scarsonbrodway is a good ice hockey player on Roblox, having won the RAAAHL championship by having a big part in the run when the Hurricanes swept the Blues in the Finals 4-0. -Scarsonbrodway's good friends of Roblox are bmxbmx119, marioluigi1203, zim347, 123YonnD, Brad1234563, and CaptainRofl. Favorite Quotes -SHAG(South Holland Swag) -Officer, I was driving 60, not 160. -Officer, I'm only happy, not drunk. -I had nothing to do with the murder, I was smokin' illegal we-.... nvm -Gtf0 -Who are you, why are you here, do you have a family. -You just got Iggy'd(After scoring a goal in Ro-Hockey or Ro-Assocation Football) -You just got Vos'd!(After a good catch in Ro-Football) -THE FLYING DUTCHMAN STRIKES ONCE AGAIN!(After a succesful assassination, goal, or anything else which requires personal success.) Category:Robloxians